


More Than A Bump In The Night

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: I know, it’s been almost a year. Crazy, huh? But after going through some things, we all have FabCatMeowz to thank for this suggestion. Hopefully you all enjoy it, I tried my best!





	More Than A Bump In The Night

You glanced at the time highlighted on your car radio. 12:41 A.M. He was staying up late, as usual. The man was basically a damn owl. But that didn’t matter at this point. Tonight would be the night. This would be the biggest job you’d ever managed to do, if you could pull it off. No, if wasn’t an option at this point.

You had to pull this off.

Your target’s name was Levi Ackerman, a well-known businessman, but certainly not well liked, considering you were here.He works for the the Survey Corporation, being the right hand man to company owner Erwin Smith. Whenever Smith is gone, this Ackerman guy is top dog. All deals go through him. And apparently, he’s standing in the way of a big deal for your current client, who’s paying top dollar to have him put aside. But, you’re never one to dive straight into a job. You wait. You watch. You learn. You succeed. The first three steps of your process had gone by swimmingly, despite being a two month process. Your client was restless, but they simply had to wait if they wanted this done right. Levi was simple for the most part, but not everyday was the same dull schedule for him. Most of your hits would have a simple work-to-home lifestyle, but Levi had a few moments in between. Some nights he’d go out for a drink or two, or he’d hit the gym on occasion. Too bad he was your target and not a client, those gym days were nice to watch. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on the man’s attractiveness, your time was thin. The deal was still being considered the entire time, but tomorrow would be the final decision, which is why you had to act now.

You were grateful that he lived in a pretty secluded area, a bit of distance put between each neighbors’ home. You watched his home closely, the light on the first floor going out, followed by a light on the second floor coming on moments later. You glanced at the time again. 1:04 A.M. Good thing you’d adjusted to being up later hours of the night. Letting out a sigh, you grabbed your weapon of choice from the passenger seat, opening your car door and stepping outside.

The air was chill, but not cold. A comfortable hoodie kind of weather. Your favorite kind of night. Tucking your weapon into the back of your jeans and silently closing your car door, you moved through the night quietly, stopping at the metal gate surrounding his home. Taking a deep breath, you wrapped your gloved hands around the steel bars, climbing up before heaving yourself over the top to reach the other side. Your feet dangled slightly above the ground before you finally let go of the gate, landing safely and softly. You kept your eyes on the house, checking for any signs of movement in any of the other rooms. You were slightly relieved to see a shadow moving in the lit room on the second floor. He was still there. Good. You took your time as you made your way around the house, not concerned about being spotted in the slightest. The man didn’t even have cameras on his home, which made this a whole lot easier. Standing at the back door, you pulled the pin out that was holding your hair in place, allowing your (h/c) locks to fall and flow freely around your face. Kneeling down, you got to work on picking the lock, smirking as the door finally gave way. Letting yourself inside, you let your eyes adjust to the darkness surrounding you, closing the door behind you as the darkness engulfed you.

You clicked on the small flashlight you kept in your pocket, making sure to keep it low and close as you made your way through the house. You clicked it off once you reached the stairs, letting the handrail be your guide as you snuck your way upstairs. As you were nearing the top of the stairs, you saw the room with light shining from under the doorway, smiling as you heard the footsteps of your completely oblivious soon-to-be victim. You wondered about letting him go to sleep first, getting the job done without the useless begging and tears that always seemed to ensue, but the man never seemed to sleep. It was strange, but it wasn’t your business. Not anymore, anyway. You heard the all too familiar thudof someone falling onto a bed, quietly approaching the door as you listened to him settling in. Your heart raced with excitement at the thought of the big payout that awaited you, your hand reaching for the weapon you had tucked away. The light in the room went out, and you were ready to make your move.

Until your heart sank into your stomach.

You couldn’t stop the rather loud yelp that escaped you as you heard the noise, your eyes wide in horror as you stood frozen in the hallway. For the first time in years, fear settled in as you saw the light click back on, footsteps making their way towards that door.

You are so fucked.

~~~~~Levi’s POV~~~~~

After another excruciating and long week at work, Levi was actually willing to settle in and try to sleep tonight. That asshole Dok was still being a pain in his ass over that deal, and it was truly starting to piss him off. Erwin wouldn’t be back for another week or so, and tomorrow was the deadline to decide on the matter. Of course, in Levi’s book it was still a no, just like it had been two whole months ago. But, since Dok was so persistent, he’d get to hear the same decision all over again. Today was unusual though. Dok was still persistent, but his words still ran through Levi’s head. 

_“Too bad time’s up. You really should’ve changed your mind, Ackerman.”_

To most, it would’ve seemed like an upset parting phrase. But Levi wasn’t most people. Everything from the tone of his voice to the look in his eye gave Levi plenty of hints that there was something more to those words. But now wasn’t the time to think on it. All Levi wanted to do was at least _try_ and get some sleep, though he was doubtful he’d actually succeed. Finally settling into his bed, Levi reached over to turn out the light.

There was no time to react to much as Levi could only listen to his favorite tea cup shattering against the floor. But that wasn’t what caught him off guard. He’d heard some sort of shriek, and it certainly wasn’t from him. Turning his light back on,he made sure to avoid the shards on the floor as he got out of bed, heading towards his bedroom door.

~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~

You needed to hide. Fast. You weren’t in the right condition to kill, not after that fright. Glancing around, you opened the first door you saw, barely slipping inside before you heard another door open. You prayed the darkness would be enough to cover you as you tried to close the door as quickly and quietly as you could, but it was too late for prayers at this point. You flew back and landed with a hard thud at the sudden force of Levi kicking the door open, your weapon springing loose and sliding across the floor. You groaned in pain as the light flicked on, rubbing your arm for a second until reality settled back in.

You weren’t safe anymore.

Ignoring your pain, you reached back for your weapon, your heart sinking further when you realized it wasn’t there.

“Is this what you’re looking for..?”

Your eyes widened in fear as you slowly looked up, your supposed-to-be victim pointing your own weapon at you. The silence in the room was nerve wracking as you tried to think of a way out of this scenario. “P-Please, just don’t kill me.” You choked out, trying to sound weak as your eyes surveyed the room. There was a window, but you weren’t exactly close to ground level, so that wouldn’t work. Your only option was the door. “I have no intention of killing you here. I don’t need your filthy blood on my floor. But, I’m giving you exactly one minute to explain why the hell you’re in my home.” He said calmly, but those eyes were anything but calm. This guy was pissed. And rightfully so.

Despite the calm tone he spoke in, his words only unnerved you more. He had no intention of killing you ‘here’. He didn’t say no intention at all, just not in this room. That was not good. Taking a deep breath, you silently kissed your payday goodbye. “I was hired to kill you.” You said simply, your gaze meeting his. He didn’t look surprised in the slightest. “What idiot would hire a shit-for-brains like you. You can’t even stay quiet, let alone hang onto your weapon.” He said, scowling down at you. Your fear was slowly being replaced with anger. He had the nerve to be talking down to you? Seriously? “Fuck you.” You seethed, glaring up at him. “What kind of shit-for-brains doesn’t at least have an alarm or something on his damn house, huh? If it wasn’t for that damn glass I heard, you’d be gone by now, asshole.”

You wanted nothing more than to kill this guy for real now, payout or not. Nobody ever spoke to you that way, and it certainly pissed you off. “Glass?” Levi thought for a second, growing more confused than angry. “A fucking tea cup breaking is what stopped you? Are you shitting me?” He said, almost in disbelief. You were absolutely steaming at this point. With one swift motion, you knocked the weapon, YOUR weapon, out of his hand, quickly rising to your feet as you glared at him. You didn’t need a weapon for this guy. You were gonna strangle him.

“Well, someone’s feelings are hurt. I hate for a job to go undone, and I don’t see anymore teacups around. So, by all means, try and finish your task properly.” Levi said, watching you closely as rage flashed across your eyes. You weren’t thinking clearly anymore, you just wanted this guy dead. Now. You lunged at him, swinging your fists with enough force to knock the man unconscious if you could actually touch him. You were fast, but somehow he was faster, avoiding your blows with absolute ease. With a rage filled yell, you unleashed one final swing, your eyes widening in shock and fury as he caught it. The short fucker actually caught your fist. You swung your other fist, seething as he caught that one too. You struggled against him, ultimately losing as he squeezed your hands hard enough to make your knees buckle. You’d seen him in the gym, but holy hell was he stronger than you’d anticipated.

“Now, I wanna know something.” His grip quickly went to your wrists, the same pressure applying against your veins making you wince. “Who’s the one that sent you.” He said coldly, your mind racing as you stared at him. “I-I’m not giving up my client to yo-ugh..!” You cried out in pain as his grip got stronger, bringing you to your knees. It felt like your wrists were gonna break. “Don’t make me ask you again, you little shit.” He growled at you, making you whimper. Definitely not getting paid now. You knew when you were beaten.

“D-Dok.” Was all you could say, hanging your head in shame. What an embarrassing way to go. Being humiliated and then killed by your own target. “Is that right. So that’s what that asshole meant earlier.” You couldn’t question it before you were flung to the side, slowly sitting yourself up. You gasped as you watched the man grab your weapon once more, your body feeling glued to the floor. “W-Wait..! Let me live..! I’ll even take care of Nile Dok for you! I know about this deal he wants, a-and-!” “Shut. Up.” He ordered, rolling his eyes at you. “No need to beg or turn on your client so quickly. I plan to let you live. But, I don’t plan on letting you go. We’re gonna sit here until the cops come and drag your ass outta my home.”

You stared at him in disbelief. There was no way you could be caught. Not like this. Making a break for the door, your hand didn’t even touch the stair rail before a rough hand yanked you back by your hair. You winced in pain as you were pulled along by your hair, being tossed onto the floor in a different room this time. Your head was throbbing in pain as you rubbed your scalp, the sound of a door closing finally registering as you looked around. You were in his bedroom now, and if you wanted out, you’d have to get by him.

You should’ve just went out the damn window.

Your eyes landed on the broken shards on the floor, your world was crumbling down because of a ceramic teacup. You felt sick to your stomach. Levi, who was still holding your weapon as well as a cell phone now, followed your gaze. “Before I make this call, I want to know something else.” He said, your gaze not moving from the broken cup. “How the hell was that enough for you to shriek like you saw a ghost?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as you let out a sigh. “I have a mild case of phonophobia. Sudden loud noises scare the hell out of me. In the middle of a dead silent night, a teacup breaking is enough.” You said simply, glancing at him before you just stared at the floor.

Levi could only stare at you. A phobia is the reason you got caught so easily? “How the hell are you supposed to be a good assassin or hitman if you can’t even handle a damn cup break?” He asked incredulously. “Look just call the damn cops or whatever, alright? I don’t have time for your questions anymore.” You said, rolling your eyes. At this point you were READY to go to jail. Just to get away from this dick. You were quickly having second thoughts as he actually started dialing, quickly rising to your feet. “Wait!” You said quickly, holding up your hands as he braced himself for anything you might try to pull. “I’m not gonna attack you or anything anymore, I swear. Just, don’t call the cops. I’ll do anything, alright? I won’t survive in that shithole.” You never imagined you’d get caught, but here you were now. And you were willing to beg and plea if it meant saving your ass.

“You were the one telling me to call them. Make up your damn mind.” He said, making you sigh as you tried to maintain your cool. “I know, but please, I’ll do whatever you say, alright? We can forget this ever happened.” You said, giving him a pleading look. Your eyes widened as he let out a low chuckle, the sound of it doing something to your lower half that was not appropriate at the time. “You expect me to forget someone coming into my home, trying to kill me, and trying to run away with her tail tucked between her legs after her phobia gave her away? You really do have nothing but shit up there, don’t you?” He said, pointing towards your head. You let out a sigh, realizing this wasn’t gonna work. So long as the other crimes stay hidden, a few 20 years or so didn’t sound too bad.

“What’s your name.” It was your turn to raise an eyebrow this time. He wanted your name..? You started to speak before he raised the hand holding your weapon. “Your real, full name. I’ll know if you’re lying, so don’t test me.” You let out an exasperated sigh. He already knew your plan. “Y/N L/N.” You said simply. He nodded, “Y/N, huh. Fitting. Strip.” He said simply, making you sputter as he placed his phone on the nightstand. “You want me to what?!” You cried out, furious once more. “You either strip now, or strip in prison. It’s really up to you.” He said simply, making you shudder at the thought.

You sighed for probably the thousandth time tonight, shrugging your shoulders as you complied. You started with removing your gloves and your jacket, the rest of your clothes slowly following suit. Placing everything in one neat pile, you were left in your f/c bra and panties. You stared at him with a shrug. “Alright. Now what?” You asked, finding this ridiculous. You’d been naked or down to your undies a dozen times before, a few times needed to get your victims just where you wanted them. But you couldn’t see the point in this. He’d already humiliated you enough, if this was an attempt to do it again, it wasn’t working. Your eyes followed his hand as he slowly placed your weapon down. Before you could ask what he was thinking, you watched as he removed his night shirt, your eyes raking hungrily over his upper body. If this was how you’d avoid going to prison, then you were all for it.

“Whatever you’re thinking, I suggest you tone it down.” His words snapped you out of your gawking, your attention going back to his stoic expression. You swallowed a lump in your throat as he walked closer to you, raising an eyebrow as he stood in front of you. He was at least an inch shorter than you, but you’d come to realize that his height means nothing at this point. You stiffened as he took your chin in his fingers, bringing you to his eye level. “I believe a punishment is in order for the shit show you caused in my house at 2 in the morning. I actually had plans to try and sleep tonight, but now those plans are long gone, thanks to you.” He spoke lowly, making you pout a little. “You can still sleep if you just let me g-hey..!” You yelped suddenly, tensing as he used his free hand to pinch your butt.

“You’re not going anywhere for a while. I’m wide awake, you see, and now it’s up to you to tire me out again.” Any retort you planned to offer was silenced as his lips crashed onto yours, your eyes fluttering shut as you started to melt into the kiss. You whimpered softly as he pulled away instantly, letting out a gasp as you found yourself being thrown onto his bed. You moved backwards until your back hit the headboard, your eyes never leaving his as he crawled over you. “I suggest you remove the rest. If I do it, it’s not coming off nicely.” He said, making you roll your eyes before you unhooked your bra. Sliding it off, you tossed it aside, your panties following soon after. “Happy now?” You asked, crossing your arms. You gasped softly as he spread your legs open, trying to ignore the heat in your cheeks as he moved his head between your legs. “You’re wet already. I haven’t even done anything to you **yet.”** He said, the emphasis on ‘yet’ not going unnoticed by you. “What’s gotten you wet like this already, hm? The thought of killing me? No, I doubt it. Perhaps after following me around for two months straight, your wild dreams are becoming realities.” He said, a clear sign of amusement in his eyes despite his stoic expression.

“Y-You knew?!” You shrieked, gasping loudly as he slipped a finger into your core. Just what the hell was happening tonight?? “Of course I knew. What kind of fool do you take me for? I saw you watching me everywhere. You think the same black car wouldn’t get suspicious after a while? I’m not those other dumbasses you’ve probably killed, Y/N. I could’ve confronted you some time ago, but I wanted to wait. To see how this would play out. Of course, you’d never get the chance to actually fucking kill me, but I was hoping things would kind of turn out this way.” Levi had inserted another finger halfway through his talking, and now they were working inside you oh, so wonderfully. Your walls squeezed tightly around his fingers as you moaned, lightly arching your back against the headboard. “W-Were you just hoping t-to screw me this whole time..??” You managed to asked, your breath getting stuck in your throat as he curled his fingers upwards, lightly stroking your inner sweet spot.

“No, not at all. My plan was closer to tonight’s rather fucked up set of events. Make you give up your client, and then have you and the person that hired you arrested and locked away for years to come. But then you started begging for your life, and I suddenly wanted to punish you in a different way. I want you begging for a slightly different reason, Y/N.” You shuddered as he hooked a third finger inside you, moaning out loudly as he sucked on your clit. You didn’t understand what was happening, but apparently your begging had paid off. The man you were just about to kill was about to give you the best orgasm you’d had in so long.

Or so you thought.

You cried out in desperation when Levi stopped everything at once, trying to catch your breath as he sat up and stared at you. “W-Wha-?” “Did you really think I was planning on giving you a good night after the shit you pulled?” Levi asked you, shaking his head as you frowned. You let out a yelp as he pulled you by your chin, your face a mere inch away from his. “I’ve got some stress to work out after this week. Since you decided to invade my home and keep me from trying to sleep, you’re gonna be my stress outlet for tonight. You seem to be good at begging, so I suggest you get ready. You’ll have to beg me to stop, Y/N.”

~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~

You moaned loudly around the soft fabric tied around your mouth, your head face down against a pillow as your body shook with each powerful thrust from the man above you. Your hands had been bound using his bed sheet, and you were sure there would be bruises in those spots for a while. You gasped as you were pulled up by your hair, your back pressed against his sweat covered chest. Your eyes drifted over to the clock on his nightstand, and despite your cloudy vision, you were able to read the time. 4:47 A.M. The mans’ stamina was relentless.

Your body stiffened as your head rolled back onto his shoulder, your moans muffled as his fingers rubbed your clit teasingly slow. Your body inadvertently shuddered with each slow, deep thrust, his cock brushing against your sweet spot as it filled you up wonderfully. Your pussy had become overly sensitive as time went on, suffering more mind numbing orgasms than you could count. Your hips bucked as Levi pinched and twisted your clit, holding you up by your arms as your body spasmed against him. “Tell me, Y/N..” He breathed out lowly, his tone going directly to your core as your walls squeezed hungrily around his cock. “Isn’t this much better than killing me off? You get a nice, thorough fuck, and I get to work off stress.I’d say this worked out perfectly.” You could only nod in agreement, your brain too hazy to think of any other response. All the fight and energy you’d had before had been abandoned, your body being overwhelmed with more pleasure than you’d ever experienced. Of course, boyfriends never fit into your busy work schedule, and you’d had to get a little down and dirty with a couple clients, but nothing would ever measure up to this.

You took a deep breath as Levi loosened the cloth tied around your mouth, your body feeling light as he laid you on your side, hands still tied behind your back. You raised an eyebrow as he lifted one of your legs, your toes curling as you sighed blissfully as he somehow felt deeper than before. Placing your leg over his shoulder, Levi leaned closer to you as he thrust into you. You moaned out loudly from the rough rutting as your over-sensitive pussy clamped around his cock, squeezing him each time he thrust into your core. You shuddered as he nipped at the sensitive skin on your neck, his hand caressing and squeezing your breasts. You’d never fully understand how this happened, but at this point it no longer mattered. This would be your first failed mission, and definitely your best.

The sweet sounds of your moans filled the room, mixing in with Levi’s animalistic grunts as well as the filthy sounds of the deep fucking you were receiving. You could feel Levi’s thrust growing more erratic, both hoping and hating that he was nearly finished. Your breath hitched in your throat as he bit down hard on your collarbone, your walls squeezing tightly around him as he gave his final thrusts. One, two, three thrusts was all it took before he sheathed himself inside you completely, letting out a deep groan as he spilled his seed inside of you. The two of you breathed deeply in your sexual afterglow, the room feeling hot and stuffy as your bodies glistened with sweat.You felt the binds on your wrists loosen, sighing softly as Levi pulled out of you as well. You chuckled softly as he collapsed next to you, your body too spent to even move. The room was silent for a few minutes before you finally decided to speak.

“Sorry about the whole attempted murder thing. Kind of my job.” You said, smirking as he sat up and stared at you. “You need a new line of work, brat.” He sighed, reaching over you to turn out the light. “You try anything while I’m sleeping, I won’t be the one leaving in a damn body bag.” He said, making you roll your eyes as he turned away from you. “I’m too exhausted to even lift a finger, let alone be a threat towards you. Just go to sleep, you damn insomniac. I’ll be gone before you wake.” You said, yawning as your eyes fluttered shut.

Sleep started to overcome you quickly, being interrupted by the call of your name. You could only grunt in response, just wanting to sleep. “What are you gonna tell that asshole Dok?” Levi inquired, making you sigh. “You stick to your business deals, Levi. I’ll stick to mine.” You replied, taking Levi’s silence as understanding. With no more interruptions, you finally drifted off to sleep, resting your body after a night well fucked.

~~~~~Bonus Ending~~~~~

Levi pulled into his driveway with a sigh, rubbing his temples after another stressful day. It had been three months since his odd encounter with you, and he hadn’t seen or heard from you since. He wasn’t surprised, but he couldn’t help but wonder what the hell you were up to now.

He remembered waking up a few hours after the encounter, and true to your word, you had gone without a trace. He hadn’t thought much about it, until he got to work that morning. He’d been waiting in the meeting room for nearly 30 minutes, getting more pissed by the second. Finally having enough, he went to the receptionist, wondering just what the hell was taking Nile so long. Nile hadn’t even shown up that day. It was only a matter of days before it hit the news.

Nile Dok. Found dead in his home.

Even three months later, the police hadn’t figured out a suspect, and Levi knew they never would. Deciding to forget the ordeal, Levi finally moved to get out of his car, locking the doors before heading inside his home. Closing the door behind him, he sat his briefcase down by the door, slipping off his shoes and heading to the kitchen.

“Yo, Levi.”

Levi froze in his tracks at the familiar voice that came from his living room, backing up slowly as he stood in the doorway. “What the hell are you doing in my house. Again.” He said simply, glaring at you as you sat on the couch, facing away from him. You shrugged, “Just thought I’d stop by. How’s the company doing? Haven’t had anymore problems, right?” You asked, your tone hinting at something more than just a casual question. “You didn’t have to kill him, dumbass. What would’ve happened if the cops came after me? Everyone knows I considered the guy a pain in the ass, I could’ve been a prime suspect.” Levi spat, frowning as you chuckled. Rising from your seat, you made your way over to him, your heels clicking against the wood floor beneath you. “That couldn’t have happened. And yes, I did have to kill him. Fucker got cocky once I told him you were still breathing, threatened to expose me and my crimes. I told him he was an idiot, considering he’d get dragged down too. But of course, I should’ve known if he could contact me, he could contact plenty of people to keep him clean and innocent. So, you see where I had to put a noisy dog down.” You explained, crossing your arms as Levi just glared at you. “And if I would’ve been considered a suspect-“ “I already told you that couldn’t have happened. After all..” You stopped for a second, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“What kind of girlfriend does not protect her lover, my sweet?” You whispered, pulling back with a giggle as Levi stared at you in slight shock. “You mean you went to the cops and gave me an alibi?” He asked, hardly believing it. “Of course. You’ve done nothing wrong. A little birdie told me you’d been suspected, so I made sure to clear your name. After all, you spared me from prison, why not return the favor, for once in my life.” You said, giving him a light pat on the shoulder before heading towards the door. A tug on your arm stopped you, but you didn’t turn around. “You don’t have to keep this up, you know. I already told you, you need a new line of work.” You could only laugh, turning to the man with a small smile. “You’re a good man, Levi. Strong and dangerous as all hell, but a good man, nonetheless. I’ve already told you, you stick to your business, I’ll stick to mine. But don’t worry.” You turned back towards the door, opening it and stepping halfway outside. “I’ll be around often. Oh, and get an alarm or something. A stranger could break in.”

And with that, you were gone again, leaving Levi to wonder just when you’d be back. He thought about your words for a moment, rolling his eyes before heading to the kitchen to make some tea.

He damn sure didn’t need an alarm now.


End file.
